DEAD!
by Daphne Noir
Summary: What do you do when your heart stops beating and your family is about to bury you six feet under? You run! GenficListProject Small spelling errors sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Heroes, NBC or affiliated companies. The ideas, setting and characters of Heroes are not my own. I am in no way connected to NBC Tim Kring and all existing Heroes characters are not mine. ;D

Enjoy.

Z O M B I E

CHAPTER 1: THE MORUGE

What do you do when your heart stops beating and your lungs stop delivering precious oxygen to your lungs.

When you hear a faint long beep as a woman weeps beside you, stroking your hair.

Most don't experience that,

Life after death.

And if your heart stops beating, you won't hear the wails of loved ones

People muttering by your bed angry words of discontent.

Irate neighbors proclaiming "I never liked you anyways"

Mother saying "And if you get to heaven, I'll be there waiting for you"

No. You just rot 6 feet under after you die.

But what if your cold sickly corpse won't stay dead?

What if, for some ungodly reason, you wake up screaming for your 'life' in a frosty hospital body freezer.

This is Chapter 1:Mourge.

"I'm sorry Mr. Acerra, she didn't make it."

Just hours before this heart-breaking message, a young woman by the name of Felipe Acerra was admitted into Summit Hospital for Septicaemia. The joint pain, the mottled skin was only the beginning of this affliction while slowly but surely she was slipping into unconsciousness.

The rashes covering her once deep complexion was a rotted shade of ashen gray, it seemed more like the black plague than anything. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead into her mouth, across her thick lips and onto her faded pink tongue.

Delirious with this disease, she kept grabbing open air, trying to catch that wasn't there, and

barely airing the words 'Kill me', Felipe tried to rip the multitude of crude tubing connected to her wrists and nose, the impatient nurse slapping her hand and fixing them again. "Stop it!" She belched at Felipe, thus only making her even more weepy. Quick bursts of airy sobs filled the corridor as her heart rate increased, hands gripping tight to her mothers and salty tears dripping onto the soaked bed sheets.

As she shook uncontrollably, she ripped her sheets off with one burst of strength the heat unbearable, and before you knew it, she was dead.

After the incident, her body limp and cold was wheeled to the morgue in the basement, where they let bodies lay for days or weeks at a time since neglectful families failed to show up.

"Kay rookie, put 'er in the bottom one right there. Yeah that one." A rather portly, balding man pointed a stuff finger at a low freezer. He quickly muttered to himself 'Easy access' and with a laugh he and the younger assistant wheeled of the dead bed to pick up more unfortunate souls.

This guy, his name was actually Mill Heads, he wasn't normal. He well, fancies girls that are willing to do anything he says. Dead girls he means. But enough about the necrophilia savant.

It's really little old Felipe he's worried about. As her body's decomposition rate slowed down, the temperature dropped and days past before the funeral arrangements could be made, something inside Felipe was festering. A sort of, genetic thing. Actually, Felipe had gotten a phone call from some Mohinder Suresh about something like this. People with special abilities. He was she was one of them, but Felipe thought he was a crazy so she quickly hung up on the nut job.

But maybe this Suresh guy wasn't wrong, maybe Felipe was special.

After a few hours of lying like a corpse, something started to tick inside of Felipe.

Something no dead body should do.

It twitched. It twitched like a man hyped up on 8 cups of coffee twitched. It was insane, impossible and an abomination of all that was holy and righteous. A screech emerged from one of the freezers.

It was Felipe's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two to all my 4 fansxD  
working on chapter 3: Dead!delicious torture scene where she kills her husband  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated or copyrighting Tim Kring, NBC and partners. Heroes and all characters, plots and arcs all belong to NBC and not me ;D CHAPTER 2: THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR

Now that all's said and done, you've been taken off the machines, the local funeral home has been informed they've got another body comming in and the florist prepares a large order of blood red roses, now what?  
You just lay there, as rigor mortis sets in and your blood congeals to gel and the fluid in your corneas turns your once beautiful eyes into glossy orbs that shout dead!  
This is Chapter 2: This is how I disappear

It's May 23, 2006.  
Felipe has tried to kill herself exactly six times this past week.  
All have failed obviously.  
From slitting her wrists with a scalpel and cutting up her thighs with a kitchen knife, to downing her refill of Lithium and drinking the bottle of 100 prrof Vodka her husband bought to drown out her crying.  
That's five.  
The sixth try, jumping off her 4 story building headfirst, just so happened to do the job.  
"Headfirst for Halos" She said as a small crowd of people surrounded her, police men yelling psuedo-inspirational phrases to her to try and subdue her.  
But she wouldn't say no.  
So she slipped. She just slipped and as she hit the concrete, her heart was barely struggling to stay alive while her skull cracked under the pressue of the cold hard conrete.  
As her neck snapped the paramedics rushed her to the hospital, all which seemed in slow motion to Felipe as her partly sober husband sat beside her, tediously filling out medical forms while the thrid paramedic quickly fumbled a neck brace around her throat.  
A long beep filled the room, Felipe Acerra, bipolar, queen-bitch extraordinare died.  
But suddenly, as they were getting ready to unhook her, a small pulse came back. It was barely audioble but it was back.  
She survived with her life dangling on a string The weeks past as her bones began to heal and the tedious regimine of comming home from long hours of work to a drunk husband that gave her one more bruise became regular again.  
Day after day she popped another little Lithium pill and cried herself to sleep each night, it became a habit of hers sometimes, to take two or three or even four and mix them with a lass of wine to try and ease the pain.  
When she was manic, she threw glasses at her husband and he bruised her tender young face, wet with tears.  
Soon, in July of 2006, she quit eating, and a emicated look fell upon her face as her bones stuck through her clothes and she was seen from there on with a tube round ehr ear and through her nose.  
It's now November, current day, and now in the dank freezer, rigor mortis took it's toll, and all she could do there was shriek.  
Just shriek a banshees cry as she forced her eyelids open with all her strength and got her little finger to move just a bit.  
Felipe was just waiting for her eventual decay, as minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days and as the rigor faded so did her will to fight her way out.  
But a light shoon over her face as she pretended to sleep and layed still as the morgue director took her out and layed her gently on the large table in the center of the room as she began to undress.  
Instinct told her to jump up and cry for help, but past experiences told her to kill the .  
Just rip him open and make him suffer like she did everytime she was passed around to his friends like a used toy.  
She peeked, and as his corpulent little hands reached for the snow white sheet over her body, a cold hand gripped his wrist as another scrambled for a scalpel and slit his jugular, and he toppled over head first, coughing up blood. Felipe, even though dead, she felt a rush of something, not physical but psyhcological. Felipe felt good about what she had done. It was like she had killed the man who signed the pre-nup and refused to touch her after he had gotten what he wanted out of her.  
With a small voice, Felipe squeeked:  
"Head first for Halos"  
And with that final note, she dashed for the back door, wrapped in the bloodied sheets to get another thrill. 


End file.
